


Off The Raft

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Fighting alongside Captain America complicates things when you're Tony Stark's fiancee





	1. Chapter 1

“Tony?” You breathe, you can’t believe this. What is he doing here? Have you finally snapped and are imagining this?  
“Hi baby.”  
“Is this real?”  
“Yea.” He chuckles, “It’s real. I’m here to get you out.”  
“We’re getting out?” You whisper hardly daring to believe it.  
“Well, not exactly.” He says, his gaze leaving yours and searching the floor.  
“What do you mean? You just said you were getting us out.”  
“He’s getting you out.” Sam calls from across the pen, “He’s leaving the rest of us here because we’re criminals.” You stare at Tony and realize Sam is right.  
“If they’re criminals, I’m a criminal.” You say staring at Tony, “I fought along Cap just like they did.”  
“But they’re not my fiancée.” Tony snaps and you fold your arms across your chest.  
“If you want to take someone take Wanda. They’re torturing her Tony. Look at her.” His eyes search your face, “Look at her!” You snap and he does. She’s got a straight jacket on as well as a shock collar so that if she tries to use her powers they can shock her. “Every fucking time she’s moved they’ve shocked her. Every noise she made they’d shock her. She hasn’t moved in four days Tony. She’s too scared to get shocked again. It hurts. I thought her screams were the worst part, until they stopped.” You can see the horror on her face.  
“They classify her as a weapon. I can’t take her. I can only take you.”  
“I’m not leaving them.”  
“Baby.” He pleads moving closer to the front of your cell. “Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”  
“Miss you’re free to go.” A guard says opening the door to your cell. You shrink against the corner.  
“No. They stay I stay.” He comes over to you and wraps a right hand around your arm and when you fight he uses a volt stick to stun you into compliance.  
“Hey!” Tony cries rushing to you as your feet crumble out from under you. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“She wasn’t cooperating so I did what I had to. It’s time for the two of you to leave.” You fight to get to Wanda’s cell then press a hand to the glass.  
“I’ll get you out of here Wan. I swear to it.” The only part of her that moves is her eyes. “I swear it.” That’s when two guards grab you off of the floor and drag you to Tony’s helicopter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sweetheart.” Tony starts as soon as the helicopter takes off and The Raft sinks below the wave.   
“Don’t you sweetheart me Stark.” You snap. He’s lucky you still love him, even though you don’t like him much right now.   
“What was I supposed to do? Just leave you there?”   
“Yes! No. I don’t know! But it’s not fair that they have to suffer and I don’t!”   
“You want to suffer?”   
“No! But they’re my friends Tony. My family!” You wish you had room to move, to pace, and honestly to get away from him. You’re both angry and relieved that you’re here with him. “And poor Wanda.” You say softly, biting the side of your cheek you do your best not to cry. You’ll never get the sound of Wanda’s screams out of your head. You end up falling asleep somewhere over the ocean but you don’t sleep long. The nightmares about your friends are far too real and horrifying as they play out against your eyelids.   
You wake with a shriek. “No! No!” You scream and Tony jerks awake next to you.   
“What! What is it!” He cries already being enveloped into one of his Iron Man suits. You can’t answer him as you’re sucking down gasps of air. By this point Tony has realized that the terror is internal not external. He retracts the suit and kneels down in front of you.  
“Sweetheart I need you to breathe okay? Breathe with me. Inhale one two three, exhale one two three. Again.” He continues to guide you through deep calming breaths until, with a sob you throw your arms around his his neck and cry. “What happened?”   
“Nightmare.” You mutter. You can’t bring yourself to tell him what it was about, it was too real. You were watching him, and not Rhody, tumble to the ground. Racing to him to somehow try to help him but you’re too late. Then, without knowing if he’s alive you’re drug away by Ross and his men, they throw you in the cell and taunt you. You hear Wanda’s screams, you see Clint getting beaten trying to break out of his cell. The panic set in and when they came to break you that was when you’d woken.   
“Do you want to tell me about it?”   
“No. Just, please don’t let go.” You say softly. It had been hard these last few days, you’d sided with Steve. After reading the Accords you knew you’d made the right choice. You’d fought alongside Steve, it wasn’t that you didn’t think Tony wasn’t doing what he thought was right. But so were you. That was what made this all so hard, you all thought you were on the right side of this and in a way you all were. But there were always going to be winners and losers and your side happened to loose this one. The one thing you knew was that you couldn’t loose Tony over this one.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a week. The longest week of your life. You can’t eat, you can’t sleep all you can do is sit in the living room and watch the days pass by. When you do drift off you have the nightmares. If you ate you would get sick, you can’t seem to get back to a normal life. The guilt that you feel makes it hard for you to enjoy your freedom. Tony has tried everything. Your favorite foods, movies, music, massages, therapy, he even tried baby animals. Nothing was helping.   
“Sweetheart?” Tony says one morning, as the sun is coming up, he’s not getting much sleep either, he’s worried about you. You can’t blame him if your roles were reversed you’d be just as stressed as he is. Hell, after he went into the wormhole and came back you were as worried about him is now about you. He changed after that, it was subtle but you and Rhody had noticed. It was probably part of what brought him to this point. To agree to sign the Accords in the first place. “I had a thought. Cap sent me this.” He hands you a phone. “Call him.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“What?” He looks confused, he brushes some hair out of your face.   
“You said you hated him." You mutter, "That he betrayed you and the world when he sided with Bucky.”  
“I’m still mad about that but I’m more concerned about you. Lex you’re not eating or sleeping, when you do sleep you wake up screaming. I love you more than I could hate him and if he can help. Fine.”   
“Who are you and where is the cocky I can fix anything know it all that I love?” You whisper looking up into his deep brown eyes.  
“He’ll be back. When the woman he loves is back.” You look down at the phone in your hands then back up at him. He kisses you softly then heads toward his workshop in the basement. “And by the way,” he calls over his shoulder, “If this works I still fixed it cuz it was my idea.” There he is. There’s your Tony. You take a deep breath and open the phone. Knowing Steve he would have programmed himself in as 3. You hold the button and as it starts to dial bring the phone to your ear.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony?” Steve’s deep voice comes on the line.   
“No it’s me.”  
“You’re out? Tony came and got you?” He asks sounding surprised.   
“Yea he did. A week ago. Steve we have to get them out of there.”  
“I know. T'Challa and I are working on a plan.”  
“Let me help.” You beg. You need to help. It’s the only way that to make yourself feel any less guilty for leaving your team, your family behind.   
“I can’t. I can’t imagine what deal Tony had to make to get you out in the first place. I doubt that will work again.”  
“Steve I’m dying here. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. Please I need to do something.”   
“Okay,” He says his voice sounding softer than usual, “I need the layout of the Raft. And an access code. See if you can get them from Tony.”  
“Done. I’ll call you back asap.”  
“Okay.” You hang up the phone and slip up into Tony’s office as quietly as you can. You open his computer and get started searching for the layout for the Raft. Ten minutes later Tony comes strolling into his office.   
“Hey.”  
“Hi.” You say never taking your eyes from the screen.   
“Cap gave you a job.” He doesn’t bother asking, he knows when you’re on a mission.   
“Yea. Are you okay with this?” You ask your green eyed gaze meeting his brown one.   
“I’m going to have to be if I get you back aren’t I?” He sighs then sets his sandwich down on the desk and circles it to stand behind you. “What are we looking for?”  
“Schematics of the Raft.” He directs you to where he has them and you print copies.   
“Anything else?”  
“Access code?”  
“I’d have to fly there. They have it built into my helicopter.”  
“Then how do they get onto the Raft?”  
“They’ll just have to steal my chopper.” He says then leaves the room, probably to get the copper ready for Steve to steal. You don’t know what you did to deserve Tony Stark. To the outside world he may seem selfish, cocky and well, a bit heartless, but with you he was kind, caring and he loved you. He loved you enough to side with you and Steve in order to help clear your conscious. That was something you’d never be able to repay him for.


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t want to go out Tony.” You complain as he shaves, staring into the mirror. He’s taken a dress out for you and a pair of heels.   
“Sweetheart, it’s our anniversary. We need to get out of this house. People think I’m keeping you prisoner.”   
“Really?” You ask from the bed and he turns toward you, his beard half trimmed.   
“Really.” He tells you seriously, but you can’t help but giggle at the difference on the left and right sides of his face. “I don’t see how that’s funny.”   
“No. No it’s not but you look kind of funny with your half trimmed beard.”   
“Oh do I?” He asks a smirk on his face as he comes toward you. He catches you around the waist and rubs the unkempt side of his beard along your cheek.   
“Tony!” You laugh until his lips find yours. He’s been so good to you. He’s been patient, and always makes you food when you need it, when you wake in a panic he’s there to calm you down again. You rake your fingers through his hair and one of his hands wraps around your waist and the other curls around the back of your neck. His mouth demanding on yours, kissing you so firmly your teeth bump.   
“Sir?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. says interrupting one hell of make out session. “You have a call.”  
“I’m not in.” Tony pants as you press your lips along the length of his jaw nipping the skin just below his ear before pressing a kiss there.   
“It’s Rhody sir.” You pull away from Tony with a soft groan.   
“Go answer the cock block. I’ll get changed then we can go out.” You whisper.   
“I don’t know if I want to go out anymore.”  
“Dinner before dessert Stark.” You tease kissing him again before heading into the bathroom to shower. You lock the door knowing that Tony has the habit of joining you when he’s in the mood.   
You try not to let your mind wander while you’re in the shower, the quiet moments were the hardest, you try not to focus on Steve’s, extremely, risky plan to get Wanda, Clint, Sam and Scott out of the underwater cells they were in. Instead you make a plan for tonight. Dinner with Tony, somewhere, he hadn’t shared where yet, then maybe a nice walk, or an art show of some sort. Then home for gifts and some quality time in your bedroom. You finish your shower then let Tony in and the two of you finish getting ready in comfortable conversation.   
Dinner is amazing. It’s the place he took you for your first date, a disaster because of a local terrorist group deciding to crash the party. Tony hadn’t known about your skill set then, of course you knew who he was, and you’d surprised him with your skills.   
“I’m so glad we could do this Tony.”   
“Me too. You look stunning as always.” He catches your hand and kisses the palm. “My beautiful fiancée.” He murmurs and you swear you can feel the envious glares of other women in the room.   
“Could I interest you in any dessert this evening?” The waiter asks holding the menu.   
“I’ve already got dessert at home.” Tony says his gaze darkening as he looks at you. You grin but otherwise ignore the comment.   
“No thank you. Just the check please.”  
“Oh, uh of course ma'am.” The flustered waiter says before scurrying away.   
“Tony!” You scold with a laugh. Then his phone rings. “Oh no. What now?”  
“Stark.” He answers. “General. I’m sorry I’m going to have to put you on hold.” He does then drops the phone back into his pocket and pulls your mouth to his for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

It dawns on you suddenly on the couch in the loft. General Ross' phone call, it couldn't be a coincidence. “You sneaky jerk!” You hiss pushing away from Tony so his lips can’t continue their assault on yours.   
“What?” He asks, looking dazed.   
“You knew they were invading the Raft tonight that’s why you insisted on going out!” You’re kind of mad, but at the same time you’re thrilled. Your friends are getting out. They’re going to be free.   
“I wanted to tell you but I was worried that you’d want to go help.” He admits holding his hands away from his body in surrender. He’s not wrong you would have wanted to help.   
“Do you know where they’re going?”  
“No.”  
“Honestly?”  
“Cross my heart.” You move back toward him and pull his lips to yours. You swipe your tongue along his lower lip teasing his mouth open. He groans softly and you realize how neglected he’s been since you’ve come home. You pull away from him.   
“I’m sorry, thank you and I love you.” You whisper to him. Resting your forehead against his.   
“I forgive you, you’re welcome and I love you too. Just one question. What are you sorry for?”  
“I haven’t been the best fiancée lately.”   
“Sweetheart, you’ve been through a traumatic experience. I think it’s okay that you’ve been a little selfish. I’m just thrilled to have you back.”  
“God I love you.”  
“Actually the name is Tony.” He smirks and you roll your eyes. You go to give him a shove when he catches your arm and pulls your lips to his again. “I made Cap promise to let me know when they were all safe.”  
“Thank you.” You mutter wrapping your arms tightly around his waist. His arms curl around you and you sigh happily. You could stay with him like this for days.   
“We should go to my office. That’s where the phone from Steve is.” He says softly, not letting you go.   
“Okay.” You respond not moving. He laughs and then gives you a tight squeeze and lets go. You take his hand in yours and follow him to his office. He sits in his chair then silently pulls you into his lap. Neither of you talk, you’re anxious. If General Ross thinks Tony has anything to do with this they’re going to come for both of you. If Steve doesn’t succeed he’s going to end up a prisoner on the raft too. T'Challa has his diplomatic immunity but it still won’t look good for the new King of Wakanda to be caught breaking into a prison.   
Tony’s phone rings and you nearly spring off of his lap you’re so anxious.   
“That’s not the right phone babe.” He says looking nervous. “Stark?”  
“It’s General Ross we have a problem.” His voice comes over the speaker.   
“Oh sorry General I’m going to have to put you on hold.” He does then grins down at you. You shouldn’t laugh but he’s such a cheeky jackass you can’t help it. Then the small cell phone rings.   
“Stark.”  
“We’re clear. You’ll be able to call back your helicopter in an hour. We dismantled the gps when we took it.”  
“Thanks Steve.” You say softly.   
“Stay safe. Both of you.” He responds.   
“You guys too.” Tony answers to your surprise. Then the line goes dead.   
“They’re okay.” You grin.   
“Yea. And we have alibis.” He kisses you again and you pull away from him with a soft smile.   
“Thank you Tony. I don’t think I could have made it through this without you.”  
“Anytime beautiful. Now let’s take a vacation.”  
“France?”  
“Oui.” You laugh and kiss him again. Maybe someday everything would work out, you’d all be able to be a team again and fight together. But for now you had Tony by your side and your friends were free. You could be content with that for a while.


End file.
